Walked Outta Heavn
by AngelxChobit
Summary: SONG FIC! AGAIN! its easy to write song fics...


Title: Walked Outta Heaven  
  
Disclamier: This anime isn't mine...  
  
Summary: Song fic! I luve writing song fics... they're easy to write! lol review!  
  
Chapter 1: Walked Outta Heaven  
  
~*~  
  
I'm rolling down a lonley highway asking god to please forgive me for   
  
messing up tha blessing he gave to me i see,  
  
evrything clearer now the nights is black as, black as its ever been  
  
with out my girl imma lose it i pray that he would just shed his grace   
  
on me, i need, just to be back with my baby  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka was back at her own world. She's mad as hell. Tamahome kissed someone else. Miaka ran to her room and cryed.  
  
"WHY TAMAHOME?!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!?" Miaka cryed and cryed. Nothing will help her. But only Tamahome.  
  
.::Tamahome house::.  
  
"Oh, Tamahome!" Tamahome's little sister called.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you let Future Sister (Miaka) go?"  
  
"Oh! Because she said to go to her world, when I can't leave you guys alone!"  
  
"OK!" Tamahoma's little sister hugges Tamahome and runs out of the house to play.  
  
~*~  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey yea yea   
  
say like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do feel like i just walk right out of heaven  
  
~*~  
  
.::Miaka's house::.  
  
"So, Miaka, are you OK?" Yui asked her friend Miaka.  
  
"No... -snif-"  
  
"Than why are you red in the cheeks?"  
  
{ooc- sry for all the Yui fans! plus im a yui fan also! in this fanfic, shes going to be kinda clueless!}  
  
"O.O Yui... -sniff- can't you see I'm crying?"  
  
"OH! I thought you messed up on your make-up!"  
  
"O.O OK..."  
  
~*~  
  
see my mamma told me thats if its ment to be she'll come back and   
  
she'll forgive me and the best thing i can do it to just  
  
let her, let her go i know, i don't wanna do it  
  
but if i continue to push she'll just pull away and i know that in my   
  
heat its a reality i didn't treat her like she wanted  
  
to be treated, and i hope that shes not gone for good no no  
  
~*~  
  
.::Tamahome's House::.  
  
"Damn you Miaka, I can't stop thinging about you!" Tamahoma said out loud and his brothers nad sisters turn and look at him.  
  
"O.O' OH! Did I say that out loud? hehe..." Tamahome got back to his farming.  
  
.::Miaka's House::.  
  
"Life sucks Yui. Why am I so Bad at keeping boys?"  
  
Miaka looks at Yui doing her homework.  
  
"I dunno Miaka, Maybe BECAUSE YOU KEPT ON EATING ALL OUR FOOD!!!!"  
  
Miaka is on the table belly full of food. She's lying on the table anime style when they're full of food.  
  
"-BURP!- opps, Sorry Yui!" Miaka puts her head back on the table and sleeps.  
  
~*~  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey  
  
say just like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do get back right with you  
  
~*~  
  
{ This is a poem Miaka wrote. will, i wrote! ^^}  
  
Days she lost loving him,  
  
Days are painful and sad.  
  
When She's not with her Man.  
  
Days of crying on her bed.  
  
And day of sadness on her hands.  
  
So why can't he be the perfect man, for me?  
  
~*~  
  
hey girl waiting for you all the time, suppose to move on with my life,   
  
and girl i tred and i tryed  
  
i feel like i can't walk, i feel like i can't talk girl i dont know   
  
what to do get back right with you i feel like i just  
  
walked outta heaven  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Tamahome! I still love you!" Miaka wrote in her Diary.  
  
"Tamahome, Tamahome, thats all I can think about! FUCK YOU THOUGH! YOU TRAMP!" Miaka wrote in her diary.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you thought... why?" Miaka put her diary away and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
if u ever loved somebody, and if you ever had somebody, but you know   
  
that you hurt that somebody, let me here you say yea  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey  
  
like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do to get back right with you  
  
~*~  
  
"Tomorrow, I see Tamahome, if he likes it or not!" Miaka said packing her stuff.  
  
"Umm.. Miaka, what are you doing?" Miaka's brother said. looking at her.  
  
"Packing."  
  
"FOR WHAT?"  
  
"To go into the book again."  
  
Her brother had an anime style drop behind his head.  
  
"Why food?"  
  
"I might get hungry..." Miaka said gettng her HUGE backpack off the floor.  
  
Her brother fell on the florr anime style.  
  
"ok..."  
  
~*~  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey yea yea  
  
like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do feel like i just walk  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka went into the book and went to Tamahome's house.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!!!! FUTURE SISTER IS HERE!!!!!"  
  
Tamahome's brother and sisters ran to Miaka and hugged her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I want to see Tamahome and all of you!" Miaka said laughing  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!! FUTURE SISTER S HERE TO SEE YOU!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey  
  
like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do feel like i just walk right out of heaven  
  
~*~  
  
Tamahome walked out of his house and looked at Miaka in a 'Damn, your sexy' look.  
  
Plus Miaka was wearing a Light Blue Tanktop, and a Short mimi skirt. It was hot in The book, because she read ahead.  
  
"Hello Miaka." Tamahome said looing at the floor.  
  
"Tamahome..." Miaka droped her stuff and ran to Tamahome and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"OH TAMAHOME!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUSH!!!"  
  
"Me too Miaka, me too"  
  
~*~  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey  
  
like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do feel like i just walk right out of heaven  
  
~*~  
  
Days had pasted in The four gods. And Miaka married Tamahome and had two kids. Tama and Mimi.  
  
And they live in the book and Miaka's world.  
  
~*~  
  
feel like i just walked right out of heaven  
  
feel like i have damn near threw my life away, hey yea yea  
  
like a child thats lost at seven  
  
dont know what to do feel like i just walk right out of heaven  
  
~*~  
  
How ya like it? I can't help it writing song fics, are easy to write! lol R&R PLZ!!  
  
.::AngelxChobit::. 


End file.
